


Angry Sex = Good Sex

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Quarantine, Roommates, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas and Dean may be roommates, but they have never gotten along. Being qurantined together only makes it worse. The time bomb that has been ticking for over a year... explodes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 238





	Angry Sex = Good Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having problems writing. A good friend, crowleyhasfeels, gave me this prompt to help. I owe her a lot.  
> Many kudos to my beta, katelyndeveraux

“God  _ damn _ it!” Cas looked at the sink full of dishes. The dishes Dean was supposed to wash last night. There wasn’t even a cup for his morning coffee. He turned and stomped down the hall, stopping to beat on Dean’s door.

“Dean!”

He heard a groan from the other side of the door.

“What the fuck you do want, Cas? It’s the ass crack of dawn!”

Cas opened the door to see Dean peeking out from under a pile of blankets. 

“You were supposed to wash the dishes! And it’s nine in the morning, hardly the ass crack of dawn.” 

Dean groaned again. “Jesus H, Cas, I was up till three trying to pass the next level on Red Hand Redemption, which I did, by the way, yay me. I was too tired to do dishes, you obsessive freak.” 

Cas flashed on his hands around Dean’s throat. 

“I want a cup of coffee. All the cups are dirty.  _ And it was your turn _ !”

Dean glared at him. “Get out of my room, Cas. I’ll do them later.” 

With that he pulled the covers over his head.

Cas went to the kitchen to dig out a cup from the pile of dishes. He sighed while he washed it.

This pandemic was going to be the death of him. 

They’d been roommates for over a year, and although they’d never gotten along, it wasn’t much of a problem when they were both working.

Now, quarantined in their apartment twenty-four seven for three weeks, Cas was close to coming up with a way to murder Dean in his sleep and dispose of his body while not getting caught. And there was no end in sight.

He poured the coffee into his washed cup. He opened the cabinet to grab his cereal. When he did, the box was empty. He turned it upside down and not so much as a flake fell out. He opened the refrigerator, and sure enough, all the milk was gone. 

Cas went and sat down. He felt like grabbing a (dirty) knife from the sink and going after Dean. He didn’t, but that didn’t mean he didn’t daydream about it.

A couple of hours later, Dean emerged. Cas was sitting in the living room, scrolling through his emails.

Dean wandered into the living room, wearing only boxers and scratching his balls. Cas glanced up at him with a frown.

“You ate my cereal.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, sorry about that. I got hungry long about two. Have to say, it tasted like cardboard.”

Cas looked at him with his eyes flashing. “If you didn’t like it, why did you eat it all?”

Dean shrugged. “It was all there was. Need to get some groceries delivered, I guess.”

“We wouldn’t if you didn’t eat like a starving pig.”

Dean frowned. “Hey! Words hurt! Don’t get your panties in a bunch, princess, I’ll make the order in awhile.”

“Don’t call me that!”

Dean chuckled again. “Oh you prefer sweetheart to princess?”

Cas growled, turning back to his laptop. “Just replace what you ate of mine.”

Dean laughed. “You got it, _ princess. _ ”

Cas googled,  _ ‘getting away with murder _ .’

Dean grabbed his laptop, flopping on the couch next to Cas to start a grocery order.

Cas wrinkled his nose. “Jesus, Dean, you reek. When did you take a shower last?”

Dean sniffed his armpit. He made a ‘woof’ sound. “I guess it’s been a few days. I’ll shower after I make the order.”

Cas moved to a chair.

Dean finished the order and went to take a shower, much to Cas’ relief. 

A couple of hours later, Cas was listening to a podcast with his earphones on, trying to drown out the sound of Dean’s incredibly mind-numbing TV show, something about hunting for monsters, when the doorbell rang. 

“Groceries are here! I’ll get it.” Dean jumped up and went to answer the door, putting on his home-made bandana mask that featured Scooby Doo. He took the bags to the kitchen. Cas followed to help put the groceries away.

Two of the bags were nothing but junk food. Cas sat them aside with a sigh. He looked in the other bags. There was no cereal.

“Where is my cereal, Dean?”

Dean looked at him with a smirk. “Guess I forgot to order it.”

Cas saw red. It was the last straw. He pushed Dean against the wall with his forearm across Dean’s chest.

Dean growled, “Get off me, bitch!”

Cas glared at him. “I want to murder you in your sleep, you jerk!”

Dean grinned. “Why wait? Take your shot, nerd.”

They stared at each other. And stared some more.

Cas let up a little on Dean, but still didn’t take his arm away from Dean’s chest.

Dean growled deep in his throat. He reached up and put his hands on either side of Cas’ head. Cas was momentarily convinced Dean was going to snap his neck. 

He really wasn’t expecting Dean to kiss him.

He was shocked, but it didn’t take long for him to kiss Dean back. The kiss was rough, hard, demanding. Dean shoved his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Cas bit Dean’s lower lip hard.

Cas let Dean off the wall, they banged around the kitchen, kissing like mad men. Dean bumped into a chair, knocking it over. Cas hit his hip on the table.

They grabbed at each other, rutted against each other, kissing hard… trying to make their way to a bed without breaking anything. They were only slightly successful.

When they reached a bedroom, neither of them knew or cared whose bedroom it was, clothes were torn off. 

Cas broke away, whispering, “I despise you.”

Dean chuckled. “Hate you more.”

Cas grabbed a naked Dean and tossed him on the bed. Dean landed with an ‘oof’ and spread his legs. Cas looked at him with feral eyes.

“Condoms. Lube.”

Dean looked around. “We’re in your bedroom, asshole. I don’t know where you keep them.”

Cas looked around wildly, then went to the bedside table to yank open the drawer. He very nearly tipped it over. He grabbed the condoms and a bottle of lube, crawling over Dean.

“I’m going to fuck you raw, fuck you till you beg me to stop.”

Dean smirked. “Yeah, like that’s ever going to happen.”

Cas growled. He rolled a condom on, grabbed the lube and used it to lube up his cock Then he poured some on Dean’s hole, making a real mess. 

Dean lifted his legs high in the air. “Get on with it, princess.”

Cas grabbed his cock and shoved into Dean. “Don’t call me that!”

It hurt, but Dean didn’t mind a bit, he was sort of a pain slut. The pain settled into a burn quickly, probably helped along because of the big dildo he kept under his pillow.

Cas fucked him hard, muttering things like, “God how I hate you,” and “You’re such a pig.”

Dean panted out things like, “You’re a freak,” and “That all you got,  _ princess _ ?”

Cas pulled one of Dean’s legs up over his shoulder. Dean pulled Cas down into a brutal kiss. They bit each other, Cas on Dean’s shoulder and Dean bit Cas on the ear. It was all he could reach.

Dean came blindingly hard. He clenched down on Cas’ cock, pushing Cas over the edge. He filled the condom with a yell.

They collapsed. Cas pulled the condom off. Dean reached around on the floor until he came up with Cas’ shirt and wiped himself off.

They caught their breath. 

“I guess that wasn’t awful.” Dean looked at the ceiling.

“Wasn’t the worst I ever had.” Cas stared at the ceiling as well.

“Suppose it’s a way to pass the time.” Dean glanced at Cas.

“I suppose. It’s better than watching reruns.” Cas glanced at Dean.

“So, we probably should do it again.” Dean looked at Cas.

“I guess we probably should.” Cas looked at Dean. “But you still need to wash the dishes.”

Dean sighed. “You’re such an asshole.”

Cas laughed. “And you’re still a pig.”

They went to sleep, absolutely not holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and yell at me on Tumblr. I'm navajolovesdestiel on there too.  
> Comments fuel my obession...


End file.
